Ear cleanliness and dryness are paramount for optimum ear and sinus health. Many individuals experience discomfort caused by a buildup of earwax, ear mucus and excess ear liquid, as well as any other native or foreign irritants that are in or around the ear canal. These individuals would benefit from an apparatus to remove earwax, ear mucus and excess ear liquid.
Known solutions for cleaning the ear canal and removing debris from the ear canal, such as cotton swabs or ear scoops, are inadequate. For example, cotton swabs and ear scoops can compact or push ear mucus and other debris further into the ear, leading to a possible ear infection and other irritation in and around the ear of the subject. Moreover, cotton swabs risk becoming lodged in the ear of a subject, requiring medical intervention to remove. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus that is safe and effective for cleaning an ear of a subject and removing debris from the ear without scraping or otherwise potentially damaging the ear.